Mortal Once More
by Taint of Taia
Summary: Oneshot. HBP spoilers! What did happen all those years ago for R. A. B.?


**Title:** Mortal Once More

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and the British publishers all own Harry Potter and characters associated with the book.

**Notes:** Yay! The sixth book was so good! Sad, but very good. This is my take on R. A. B.

**Other stories: **Yes, there is some progress in them, and I am sorry that they have not been updated, but I have not had access to for roughly a month. It is only recently I have been able to come back on. They are all being worked on, though I cannot say when you will see the next posts. Wishcraft is soon, though.

* * *

He kept drinking from the bowl. He knew he had to, if he even wanted to begin to stop his master from achieving full immortality. He knew it would not make a difference to Voldemort, not until he needed this piece of his soul. Voldemort had lost all ability to feel or sense his soul dying when he began to split his soul into seven separate pieces. Now it was up to him, Regulus, to begin the destruction of Voldemort.

_I want to die! I want to stop! I cannot! Someone kill me! Still, he clutched the bowl and kept drinking, as though his body had not known these thoughts._

Regulus dropped to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach and whimpering. It took everything within him to not pass out from the pain.

Regulus had long ago learned how to cast the Imperius curse on himself. It often helped him achieve his goals when told to do something by Voldemort and he knew he would rebel if he did not cast the curse. It only fueled his desire for Voldemort to be destroyed. He wondered if his brother, Sirius, would be proud of him then. He always regretted never being brave enough like Sirius. Sirius had done something every other Black had done: defy. But what he did that was so amazing was that he defied his _family_. It was only within the past year, mere months after he joined Voldemort willingly, that he began to desire his brother as his family, rather than the name of Black. He wanted the boy who made people stand and pay attention to their own beliefs, by defying his parents' beliefs, even if Sirius didn't know it.

It felt like hours before he could stand on his wobbly legs and make his way back to the bowl. He looked in and found the locket that he knew would be there. His father had known about the locket from Voldemort, having been old school chums, not that he thought for one moment Voldemort saw his, Regulus's, father as a friend. Carefully, with a gloved hand, he picked the locket up and stared at the piece of jewelry that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Why the man had a woman's locket was beyond him.

He carefully wrapped it up in cloth and put it in his pocket. Out of another pocket he took out a different locket. This one contained a note. He did not fear the Dark Lord reading is note, for he knew he would already be dead because of treachery long before Voldemort would ever read this. He dropped it into the bowl, wondering if he should find a way to replace the liquid, when the bowl began to replenish itself.

He made his way out of the cave as quickly as he could, avoiding touching the water. He did not desire the dead bodies in the water to attack him. He only breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the cave, though it did not last long. His Dark Mark began to burn. He knew it would be an astronomically bad idea to miss the meeting, but he was barely able to apparate as it was. He felt so weak!

He kept trying, however, when he finally managed it, albeit he splinched himself. He noticed that one of his fingernails was missing.

"Black!"

A few heads shot up at the Dark Lord's yell.

"Come." The man with the red eyes motioned with is index finger as to what Regulus should do. Regulus obeyed with only the slightest hesitation.

"Crucio!"

The brother of Sirius writhed in pain. When he was released, he could not move from his position on the ground. He was not even conscious.

Hours later, he woke. His cousin, Bellatrix, was sitting beside his bed.

She smirked. "You should know by now, cousin, to not be late nor forget your robes and mask. It always was and always will be lesson number one."

He ground his teeth. "Shut it, Bella." He was still in his robes from earlier. He reached into his pocket and felt for the locket. He sighed in relief when he realized it was still there.

Her smirk grew as she brought her mouth closer to his ear. "Why Regulus Alphard Black, I would never have guessed you were still trying to gain favor with your brother, even though he never sees your attempts." She drew herself away. "The Dark Lord became aware of how weak your magical stores were and seeks a truthful explanation. What shall I report to him?"

He glowered at her. "The truth, of course. The _marauders_ never were kind."

In reality, the truth was different. He was determined that Voldemort would be mortal once more.


End file.
